


It Must Be Nice to Love Someone Who Lets You Break Them Twice (extract)

by thesonder



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hospitals, Mental Breakdown, Trapped In A Closet, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesonder/pseuds/thesonder
Summary: Based off of Chapter 9 of Open Heart Book 2 of Choices. Follows story of MC's breakdown in closet, except June Hirata is not the one to find them. Ethan is.Pairing: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (most diamond choices used)Follows punching scenario.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	It Must Be Nice to Love Someone Who Lets You Break Them Twice (extract)

**Author's Note:**

> MC details for this story:  
> Name: Dr. Taylor Valeri, f  
> Blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin  
> THESE AREN'T ACTUALLY NECESSARY FOR THE STORY AS NAME OF MC IS NOT MENTIONED IN STORY, so technically you could use your MC if you want.  
> (idk what this is i just decided to upload it cause why not lol)

I pull the door shut behind me and double over, breathing fast in ragged, sharp bursts. 

Tears prick at my eyes as I whirl to face the door and proceed to slam my fist into it in anger. I shout as it collides with the solid wood, creating a large dent, and stumble back as pain explodes over my hand. I breathe, raggedly, desperately trying to fill my lungs with air, but to no avail.  
Clutching my throbbing hand to my chest, I barely see the door of the closet open and close in the dim light. Ethan approaches me, wordlessly taking in my red, raw knuckles and the dent in the door behind him. Facing me, he raises an eyebrow and takes my damaged hand in his strong ones, examining the inflamed knuckles. His eyes widen slightly at the rapidly forming bruises. 

"Is it Kyra?" he asks nonchalantly, still gently inspecting the purpling stains over my hand. What little breath I had managed to hold in my lungs hitches in my throat. My chest begins to heave up and down fast again and the tears hiding behind my eyes finally spill and run down my cheeks. 

"It's just... I thought we had it... we did... and it keeps coming back... and then the hospital... I cant... I cant lose this...hospital...It's just... I don't know what to do! I've never... I've just never felt so... lost! And lost, and alone and..." I sob, unable to meet Ethan's eyes. In one swift, slow movement, he sweeps me close into his arms and holds my head, stroking my hair as I weep unashamedly into his jacket. My hands are folded neatly up against my body, my head resting just above them on Ethan's chest. Normally, I would never do this. We aren't supposed to be doing this anymore, it's not allowed, and if anyone found us and discovered what has happened between us since my intern year, we'd both be be fired. But still I stay, held close in his embrace for what seems like hours. Soon enough, my breathing slows again and we reluctantly break apart. I wipe away the tear tracks on my face with my undamaged hand. 

"Come on. I'm taking you down to Ortho to get your hand looked at." he says, taking it gently in his grasp. 

"I can go myself." I defend stubbornly, sniffing. 

_"Uh uh. _" He shakes his head. "You're coming with me." he orders, planting a hand on my back and opening the door of the closet. I wordlessly let him lead me down the couple flights of stairs down to the Ortho department.__

____

Ethan stands stoically in the corner of the room while a doctor examines my hand a wraps it tightly in a strong brace. His arms are crossed tight against his chest the whole time and he slouches against a wall. I nod when the doctor tells me to wear it for four weeks minimum. I scoff mentally. Like hell I will. 

__

Soon we are out and standing in the corridor. I stand small under Ethan's appraising gaze before seeing June heading towards us. 

__

"What happened?" She asks, gesturing to my hand, which is cradled by my other hand up by my chest. 

__

"Got upset. Punched a door. She'll recover, but that door's getting replaced." Ethan jokes. I roll my eyes, pissed that he spoke for me. 

__

"Is it about Kyra's results? I was so sorry to hear-"

__

"I am _fine _, thank you, Dr. Hirata, Dr. Ramsey here was just making sure I got back to _work _soon as possible, so if you don't mind, I have a consult to get to." I say sarcastically, subtly pushing Ethan out of the way with my elbows and beginning to head back down the corridor to the elevators.__  
When I turn around, Ethan is still staring at me, an unreadable expression on his face.  
Before the elevator doors close, I wave.__

__

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the excessive use of the pronoun 'i' but im unoriginal and illiterate thank you and i hope you enjoyed this (trash)


End file.
